


Elvira's Halloween Special

by Storybook_Wolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Elvira - Freeform, F/M, Jancy Fic Week, Maybe some Byeler if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybook_Wolf/pseuds/Storybook_Wolf
Summary: Summer of Jancy Fanfic Week Day 1: Welcome to the Party.Nancy and Jonathan join the Party for their first movie night since Will was possessed by the Mind Flayer.





	Elvira's Halloween Special

‘You do realise we have more than enough seats for everyone, right?’ Mike asked his sister.

‘We’re fine like this, thanks,’ she said with a mocking smile, shifting a little in her boyfriend’s lap. Jonathan blushed and buried his face in her neck.

Mike rolled his eyes. ‘Ugh. Why are you so gross?’ He considered it his duty as Nancy’s brother to object to her shenanigans, but he was actually pretty happy about her and Jonathan being together. He’d known Will’s older brother almost as long as he’d known Will – Jonathan had let him play with his Matchbox cars, taught him how to climb a tree, and made him some pretty impressive breakfasts when he’d slept over at the Byers’ place. Steve might have turned out to be less of a jerk than he’d originally thought, but he still considered Jonathan an upgrade for his sister.

Besides, it made tonight a little easier. The Party had gathered in the Wheelers’ basement for a movie night – their first night with all of them hanging out since Will was possessed by the Mind Flayer. Mrs Byers was still super anxious about him, and Mike knew she wanted Jonathan to watch out for him. This way it was less obvious – they could all pretend that Jonathan was just there as Nancy’s boyfriend rather than as Will’s babysitter. Everyone knew he was also keeping an eye on his little brother, but hopefully Will didn’t feel too awkward about it. (Though Mike assumed he was also grossed out by the fact that their older siblings couldn’t keep their hands off each other.)

The video had been provided by Max: one of her friends back in California had recorded Elvira’s Halloween special off of MTV, and sent her the tape. It was kind of weird to be watching a show about pumpkin carving and scary stories at the end of November, but it was pretty funny.

Jonathan wasn’t the only one paying more attention to Will than the video: Mike was also finding himself alert to everything Will was doing. Seeing his best friend almost die just a few weeks ago had been agonising, and now he found himself jumping out of his skin every time Will seemed a little off.

But tonight Will seemed to be doing well. If nothing else, actually being able to socialise with his friends had made him happier than he’d been in weeks. The only time he gave Jonathan and Mike something to be concerned about was when his hysterical laughter at a fake infomercial turned into a coughing fit. By the time Elvira was introducing _Night of the Living Dead_ , Jonathan seemed to have relaxed, and when Nancy suggested they go upstairs to get some soda, he happily disappeared with her.

‘You all know what they’re actually doing up there, don’t you?’ said Dustin with a smirk.

Lucas grinned. ‘They are getting it _onnnn_ , for sure.’

‘Shut up,’ said Will good naturedly, throwing popcorn at his friends.

‘Yeah, go back to perving at Elvira, you creeps,’ Max added.

Mike just grinned. It was good to have the Party back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> A random headcanon I have is that Will becomes a big Elvira fan. His mom doesn't understand why he would want to have anything to do with scary stuff, but he find the way she mocks it all hilarious, and kind of therapeutic. Besides, he is incapable of being scared by a movie after the things he's lived through. He has a big poster of her on his wall, and as a kid who's still in the closet he likes that it makes people think it's there so he can ogle her boobs. (Lonnie saw it there once and nodded approvingly, as if to say 'Good to see you're not a fag after all.') Years later, as an out and proud gay man, he'll look back and realise that one of the things that drew him to Elvira was how camp her whole shtick is -- she's basically a female drag queen. That year, he dresses as Elvira for Halloween.  
> If you'd like to watch her 1984 MTV Halloween special, you can see it on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk793cHVKVI  
> EDITED TO ADD: it's occurred to me that a lot of people might not know who Elvira is! She was a character who hosted late night TV in the 80s - like a cross between Morticia Addams, a valley girl bimbo and a playboy bunny. She's pretty funny, I would recommend googling her!


End file.
